


it's obvious to climb in your skin

by chambers_none



Category: One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe- amusement park, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, WIP?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry owns amusement park things, so of course they run an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's obvious to climb in your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saralisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralisse/gifts).



> I told Pan I'd write her a drabble, so here it is! You can thank her all for that. She wanted cheesy happy ridiculous with pretty boys, hope I don't disappoint. 
> 
> Title taken from Young the Giant's God Made Man.

harry passes the box easily to brendon; he doesn't want to because _brendon_ and it's heavy but he's running late and lou's already called him five times, ryan's stuck in traffic and he needs harry's help _now_.

"careful," he tries to be stern, but brendon laughs and rolls his eyes.

"just because you're bigger than me," he mumbles, taking the box from harry and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"now go," and harry goes, sprinting off into the asphalt horizon, this _twig_ of a man (although no, he isn't really, not compared to ryan, who probably only weighs 70 pounds soaking wet) with his jean pockets turned inside out and flapping against the wind, brick colored shirt with the faded US flag on the front taut against the muscles on his back, and brendon berates himself, because all he can think is _i'm in love with this idiot_.

-

they run a fair together. amusement park, fair, carnival, whatever- they have the ferris wheel and the cotton candy machines and popcorn-making machines; the works. it's ridiculously hard, exhausting, tiring work- how they've been managing, none of them knows- and at the end of the day instead of their usual mildly kinky sex they just strip to their boxers (pants!, harry and louis will say because fucking british _kids_ ) and tangle their limbs together on their large ass mattress in the caravan, entwining fingers and soft kisses, and fall asleep- but it's rewarding all the same. knowing they've put a smile on kids' faces, that they might have just upped the obesity rate in town so and so, but. it's worth it.

-

it starts like this:

"harry, darling, your granddad's left you things in his will."

and then of course harry has to go find out what sort of things he's been left, so brendon picks out his outfit and louis irons his shirt and ryan just tells him that he's got a song for him, hurry back. 

so harry hurries, only to find out that, hey, did you know, your granddad used to run a carnival- and he's left you all these things in his will?

and then suddenly, harry's in possession of a freaking _ferris wheel_ and a popcorn machine and a cotton candy machine and other things you need to run a carnival. he's 18. 18 year olds don't run carnivals.

his mum tells him to sell them off, but harry can't, because how cool is it owning a ferris wheel? gemma's jealous as hell, he's not giving this up, no way. so he asks the boys.

which is a mistake- when ryan and brendon first find out they get all hyper-happy and that leads to them being sick to their stomachs with cotton candy and popcorn. spun sugar trails lazily from their fingers and their mouths taste like popcorn salt for days afterwards. but by then, louis' already saying,

"let's run a fair together."


End file.
